


six thousand miles away

by caelestisxyz



Series: The Sweet Life [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelestisxyz/pseuds/caelestisxyz
Summary: Oikawa's twentieth birthday doesn't go according to plan but that's quite alright.





	six thousand miles away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manicpation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicpation/gifts).



> Okay, so I know on Tumblr I said that I was going to take a break BUT I really wanted to expand on this AU. There will be several oneshots in this series (the word count will increase) that depict Oikawa and Iwaizumi's relationship while they're in university and afterward. I'm hoping to continue these until the two are married and start their family! There will be light angst because no relationship is perfect but nothing too heavy in this series!

"Happy Birthday, Oikawa-san!"

A camera flashes as he leans in to blow out the candles on his cake. Around him, his teammates are boisterously chanting his name, and patting him on the back. Oikawa can't help but smile, it's his birthday after all. Doesn't matter if the smile is fake.

The captain of the team hands him a knife so that he can have the honor of cutting the cake. He's sure to hold his smile in place while he does so. They all went out of their way to purchase him his favorite cake, and practice was grueling as usual yet they stayed behind to celebrate with him, so it's the least he can do.

It isn't like Oikawa doesn't appreciate his teammates. It's just that the person he wants to spend today with most of all is six thousand miles away. His boyfriend is currently in America studying abroad. The distance has been hard on them both with the only bright side being that they haven't bonded yet. Distance is far more difficult for mated pairs. Though sometimes, it feels like they're already a mated pair.

The captain leans on Oikawa's shoulder, far too close for comfort. "The night is still young, Oikawa-san," he says suggestively, "A few of us wanted to go out for drinks. Join us?"

Oikawa gets along just fine with a majority of his teammates, and they've been accepting of him despite his second gender. But the captain is a different story. The alpha uses every opportunity to find a reason to touch Oikawa, or platonically scent mark him under the guise of being a caring captain. Everyone, well everyone who matters, already knows that Oikawa is being courted by Iwaizumi Hajime so the alpha's behavior is inexcusable.

There's also the obvious fact that Oikawa isn't remotely interested.

With a poised grin, he eases out of the captain's hold. "Actually, I have a date tonight," he informs them all, "Maybe next time!"

Everyone seems to accept this. Gradually they file out of the locker room, tossing another birthday wish for the omega over their shoulders.

Unfortunately, not everyone leaves.

"A date?" the captain says, "I didn't know Iwaizumi-san had returned from New York?"

So, the captain is aware of Oikawa's relationship with Iwaizumi. Then what's his deal?

After Oikawa packs up the leftover cake, he stands up and slings his gym bag over his shoulder. "It's a Skype date," he boasts proudly, "Iwa-chan is going to stay up so we can talk."

"Cute."

The omega thinks that's the end of it. At least that's what he hopes. When he's walking outside on the sidewalk, the captain catches up and falls into step beside him.

"You know," the captain starts and Oikawa has to mentally remind himself that this man can have him benched for the remainder of the season if he wanted, "if you were my omega I'd go above and beyond to ensure you had the best birthday ever."

"Iwa-chan was one of two selected from his university for the abroad program. I understand that this is important for his career."

"Doesn't it bother you that he's so far away? Alphas lose interest quickly, you know."

Oikawa stops walking and turns to the alpha. "If this is your idea of impressing me you've really missed the mark. He tilts his head to the side thoughtfully. "In this short conversation you've pointed out several of your own flaws."

"How so?"

"Alphas are fickle, short-sighted, and simple minded. That's what you said. You're also an alpha so wouldn't that apply to you, as well?"

The captain is at a loss for words. It's almost pitiful watching him struggle for a proper response. Oikawa can't help but laugh at the bewildered look on the man's face. When he's done laughing, he walks off to the bus stop. He expects the captain to catch up with him after his brain starts to work again. He's pleasantly surprised when he doesn't.

During the bus ride to his apartment complex, Oikawa thinks back to the exchange with the captain. Of course, it bothers him that Iwaizumi is so far away. They haven't seen each other, in person, in over a month, and the program doesn't end until early September. Phone calls, text messages, and Skype calls are nice but nothing compares to having the alpha with him. Though it's not like things will get better in September because they attend separate universities. A two-hour train ride isn't bad at all. Then again, their schedules don't always coincide.

Oikawa isn't cut out for long distance relationships; he's far too clingy. He's always known this. Yet, he couldn't help falling in love with Iwaizumi. Despite the lonely nights, it's definitely worth it.

Once he's at his apartment, Oikawa sits the cake box on the counter and hurries to his desk. Thanks to the captain's advances, he's running late for his Skype date with Iwaizumi. He spins around in his desk chair as his laptop powers on as a way to quell his building nerves. Last time they tried to arrange a Skype date was a total failure due to scheduling conflicts. Since then they've stuck to text messages with a few phone calls in between which isn't really enough at all.

Still, Oikawa doesn't complain as much as he'd like to. He understands that Iwaizumi has enough things to stress about as is.

The laptop is finally up and Oikawa wastes no time opening Skype. While he waits for Iwaizumi to answer his call, he idly plays with the hairs at the nape of his neck. When he doesn't get an answer, he pouts but tries again.

Then, he hears a knock at his door. Glancing at the time on his laptop, he frowns because no one should be visiting him at this hour. When he doesn't get an answer from Iwaizumi, he sends the man a not-so-vague message of disappointment before getting up to answer the door.

 _Stupid Iwa-chan_ , he thinks,  _Not answering my call when he promised me he would!_

There's another knock at the door and Oikawa hurries his steps. He's expecting to be met with the sheepish grin of his neighbor who never seems to have the necessary condiments in his own kitchen so he comes over occasionally to raid hid cabinets. Instead, he's met with a human-sized, gray alien plushie, and the scent that has brought him comfort through many moments of distress.

"Can you believe they tried to charge me for two seats on the train because of this thing?"

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa screams in surprise. Without preamble, he tackles the alpha to the floor. "You're here!"

Iwaizumi grunts at the impact. The plushie is now sandwiched in between them, blocking his view of Oikawa's face but he doesn't need to see the omega to know that he's crying. While his current position is very uncomfortable, he endures it for Oikawa's sake. He's been known to "ruin the moment" in the past with a crude remark so he decides it's best if he keeps quiet.

Oikawa, on the other hand, is far from quiet. He's sobbing loudly about how "Iwa-chan didn't answer my Skype call and I was so upset and thought about ignoring Iwa-chan for a full day! But we both know I would've caved and only ignored you for half a day! You're here, though! You came all the way from New York..."

Everything following that is an incoherent mess of words and sniffling. Iwaizumi decides that they better move this scene to the apartment. He wiggles his way from beneath the plushie and helps Oikawa stand to his feet. He manages to get them all, including the massive plushie he's been lugging around since he left the airport, into the apartment and shuts the door.

On the couch, Oikawa sits on Iwaizumi's lap as the tide of emotions wane. Sometimes he just gets so overwhelmed; a sight that only Iwaizumi gets to see because Oikawa is usually great at concealing his emotions. But with Iwaizumi he doesn't have to worry about appearing weak or if he's an uglier crier. It has been like this for as long as they've known each other.

As happy as Oikawa is, he's also worried because a flight from New York to Japan isn't cheap, and the alpha needs to save his money not spend it on lavish surprises.

"Our parents paid for my trip. So, don't worry about that," Iwaizumi told him, easily reading the omega's thoughts. "I'm only here for two days."

Oikawa sighs in relief. "That means you're all mine for two days," he says suggestively, lowering his head to nuzzle his alpha.

Iwaizumi cups Oikawa's face and leans in for a kiss, but then he catches a whiff of another alpha's scent on Oikawa. "Is that captain still hitting on you?" he asks, eyes narrowing dangerously. "The next time I see him, I'm going to rip his throat out!"

An excited shiver passes through the omega; he loves it when Iwaizumi gets like this. "Why don't you just make sure that the next time I go to practice, everyone is reminded that I belong to you and only you."

"I already planned on doing that, Tooru."


End file.
